


The Heart's Filthy Lesson

by strixus



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixus/pseuds/strixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left to their own devices, Quatre and Duo find themselves learning the Heart's Filthy Lesson.</p><p>Words and Music - David Bowie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart's Filthy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone  
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone  
> -Rammstein, Stripped

  
  
_ There's always the Diamond friendly   
Sitting in the Laugh Motel   
The Hearts Filthy lesson   
With her hundred miles to hell _   
  
Rain spit with an annoying persistence beyond the plate glass window of the high rise condominium, coating the tinted glass with an uneven spray of water. The lights were dimmed in the living room, letting the evening glow of the city penetrate the glass. Quatre glanced up from the book he was reading, out onto the city, and caught the reflection of the small LCD clock in his glance.    
  
Late, he thought, and sighed, closing the book.  Leave it to Duo to always be late.  It was not Quatre’s fault, at least, nor was it likely the fault of the driver Quatre had sent to the airport to pick him up.  Duo had insisted that he could take the cross-city train without trouble, but Quatre wanted nothing to go wrong.    
Just as he was reaching for the phone to call the driver, there was an almost obnoxiously loud knock on the door.  Quatre crossed the room to open it, entering into the narrow section of hallway that made do as a foyer.  Leaning in his doorway was Duo Maxwell, smiling as always, braid lying across one shoulder of his black fleece vest, duffle bag held jauntily in his free hand.   
  
“Sorry I’m late!”  Duo’s smile widened into a grin, “Plane was late getting in.”    
  
“At least you got here alright.”  Quatre said.     
  
“Yep, no problems,” Duo stepped through the door and swept the smaller Quatre up in a one armed hug.  “Oh man, it’s so good to see you again.”  Duo let him go and let a few long legged strides carry him into the living room.  “This was such a good idea, and it beats the hell out of spending a week alone, or worse, a week at that conference with Heero.”  Duo made a face.    
  
Quatre nodded.  “Agreed.  May Heero and Trowa have a week of politics, and us a week of peace.”  They both laughed.  “Here, let me take your bag, and I’ll put it in the guest room.”   
  
“Nah, I’ll get it later.”  Duo set his duffle down on the smaller of the two couches.  “Oh hey, before I forget,” Duo rummaged through his duffle for a second and came up with an unlabeled green wine bottle, which he handed to Quatre.  “From the little vineyard that came with the land we bought out in South California after the war.  It’s only five years old, but it’s our oldest vintage.”   
  
Quatre smiled as he put the bottle of sweet red wine in the refrigerator.  Heero had given Trowa and himself a bottle of the same vintage for New Years two years earlier, and it had been excellent then.  Quatre had no doubt it had improved with age.  Duo through himself down on the couch next to his bag and sprawled elegantly.  Quatre resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh – uncouth as always, he thought.    
  
“So what’s for dinner?”    
  
_ Oh, Ramona - if there was only something between us   
If there was only something between us   
Other than our clothes _   
  
Dinner came from one of the many restaurants that occupied the lower floors of the mixed-use high rise, sent up at Quatre’s call, having been pre ordered earlier in the day.  Pasta and beef, along with an excellent salad, combined perfectly with the wine Duo had brought.  By the end of the meal, Quatre was feeling slightly light headed, unused to strong red wine.  He usually preferred white wine, and rarely drank more than half a glass with a meal.  Duo, however, showed no ill effects of his two glasses, and so Quatre did his best to hide his slight intoxication, helping himself to a glass of mineral water as he cleared the dishes and put away the leftovers.  Duo was settling onto the sofa, and thumbed on the wall screen, finding the global news report with its usual bland reports of world and colony events.    
As Quatre came over to join him, fresh glass of water in hand for them both, Duo commented, “Hard to believe we’ve lived through six years of peace now.”  Quatre sat and handed over the other glass, which Duo set on the coffee table and ignored.  “I mean, people are still arguing over the same things, but it seems to have finally dawned on everyone that war just isn’t going to work.”   
  
“Miss Relena has done allot towards that, not to mention the impact the end of the last war had on everyone.”  Quatre said lamely as he sat.  “And Heero and Trowa have done allot to make sure no one feels they are in danger any longer, with the Home Guard and the security forces of the Peacekeepers.”    
  
“Yeah, but where does that leave us, Quatre?”  Duo looked over at him and sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t say things like that.”   
  
“Its ok, Duo,” Quatre smiled.  “Let’s change the topic.  It’s been too long since we’ve talked, let alone seen each other, to be talking politics.”   
  
Duo grinned, “Yeah, you’re right.  How’s life on this side of the Pacific been?”   
  
Quatre smiled.  He told him how well life was treating him, how the investments he made out of the now nearly self run family fortune had paid off well in the last year, with a windfall of profits, letting him no longer have to worry about his finances, and support both Trowa and himself, much to Trowa’s chagrin as a public servant.  He started to talk about the condominium, the politics of the tower, and the joy of living in such a self-sufficient place, but Duo interrupted.   
  
“All well and good, but that’s not what I meant.”  Quatre looked puzzled.  “Oh come on, how is Trowa treating you?”  Quatre blushed.  “You act like I don’t already know.  Like you and him aren’t as open a secret as Heero and I.  It’s pretty damned obvious, and the only reason the media hasn’t made a field day out of the lot of us is they have some modicum of respect left for us.”  Duo smirked.  “If we can’t talk about it, then there’s a problem,” he finished half jokingly.   
  
“I’m sorry, Duo.  It just caught me off guard that it was such an open secret.  I know Relena nearly freaked when she found out about Heero and you.”   
  
“Freaked is not the word for it.”  Duo reached for his water and took a sip.    
  
“I can relate.  Catherine nearly had a fit when she figured things out.  She didn’t speak to Trowa for nearly a month.”   
  
“Relena not speaking to me for a month would be a dream.”  Duo said with a laugh.  “But seriously, how are things?”  Quatre blushed again.  “Damn, do I have to find out everything about your relationship from what Trowa says to Heero?  Come on, it’s not like its nothing I haven’t heard before, let alone done.”  The randy grin that followed was so disarming that Quatre laughed.   
  
_ Something in our skies   
Something in our skies   
Something in our blood   
Something in our skies _   
  
“Sorry, I guess I am a little old fashioned when it comes to talking about relationships.”  Quatre shrugged shyly.  “I mean, I don’t really ever get to talk about it with anyone very often, so I really don’t know what to say.”   
  
Duo grinned.  “I bet I know more about your relationship than you would even guess.  And it’s defiantly nothing I haven’t done with Heero.”  Quatre’s eyes went wide as Duo unzipped his fleece vest’s high collar to reveal a quarter inch wide strip of black leather collar.  Duo grinned again, and Quatre realized the sudden heat in the room was himself blushing a deep red.   
  
“Oh god, Trowa has told Heero about that?”  Quatre swallowed dryly, and felt as though he would faint with embarrassment.    
  
“Of course he has.  There isn’t much that Trowa and Heero don’t tell each other.  Don’t you ever hear those phone calls?”   
  
Quatre blushed a shade deeper.  “I’m – I’m not allowed to.”  Quatre looked up at Duo and gave a sheepish smile.  “I am surprised Heero lets you wear your collar out in public.  Trowa refuses to let me wear mine any time but when...”   
  
“When you’re playing, eh?  Oh come off it, if you keep going darker shades of red your going to be purple in a few minutes.”  Duo suddenly stood, and paced over to the kitchen.  “What you need is another glass of wine to loosen you up.”   
  
“Oh, no, Duo, I’m fine,” Quatre started, but Duo was already coming back with a full glass for him.  “No, Duo really, I’m already too drunk as it is.”   
  
“Hn,” Duo set the glass down beside Quatre on the end table, “You hide it well, then.”   
  
Quatre took a sip of the wine, large than he had meant it to be, and set the glass back down.  Duo was sprawled on the couch grinning at him like a cat that had eaten a pet shop full of canaries, and a sudden urge welled up in Quatre that he could not explain.  He had to one up Duo, had to show him something of his relationship with Trowa that the smug looking little pervert didn’t know about.  Filled with a sudden bravado, Quatre jumped up and grabbed Duo by the wrists, dragging him off the couch and towards the bedroom door.  Duo yelped in protest, but followed.  Once beyond the bedroom door, Quatre through open the closet door, and turned on the overhead light.  In the back corner were four very slinky black dresses.   
  
Paddy, Paddy   
Who's been wearing Miranda's clothes?   
  
“Do I want to know whose those are?”  Duo grinned and laughed.  “Well, judging by the size of them, they aren’t Trowa’s.”   
  
Quatre laughed.  “Well, they sort of are.  I bought them as a birthday present for him last year.”  Quatre playfully stuck out his tongue.  “I bet Trowa never told Heero about these!  He was so bright red he wouldn’t talk about them for two months afterwards.”   
  
Duo laughed, and fingered the material of the closest dress appreciatively.  “Nope, this never came through the grapevine.  And I bet Trowa was beet red.  What did he think?”   
  
It was Quatre’s turn to smirk.  “That’s part of why he probably never told Heero.”  Duo’s jaw went slightly slack.    
  
“You’re kidding?  Trowa liked it that much?”   
  
Quatre nodded.  “There was a red one, but it was so ruined after Trowa got done with me I had to throw it away.  I’m not even allowed to wear a red turtleneck now.”  They both laughed.    
  
“Wow, I never thought to do this.  What a great idea,” Duo mused.  “I bet Heero would love that, and I’m not too shabby looking in a dress.”   
  
“The hair helps, I bet.”  Quatre said.  “Trowa will not let me grow mine out, something I always wanted to do growing up.”   
  
“That’s ok; Heero refuses to let me cut mine.”  Duo turned back to examining the dress.  “I bet you looked great in this one.”   
  
Quatre, emboldened by the laughter, did something even he didn’t really expect.  “Want to see?”   
  
Without giving Duo time to answer, Quatre shoved him out of the walk in closet door, and closed it behind him.  Quickly, he slid out of his slacks and shirt, along with the briefs underneath.  Some rummaging brought up the underwear, padded bra, and hose he had bought to go with the dresses, and he carefully put each on, checking himself in the mirror in the back of the closet.  Thigh high black hose, old fashioned enough they had seams running up the back, very thin and revealing black women’s underwear that barely hid him completely, and the matching black bra with dainty B cup silicone padding, transformed the thin and pale young body into a very pleasantly thin young girl.     
  
As almost an afterthought, he reached into the small cubby where Trowa kept many of their toys, and fished out his black collar, sliding it around his neck, and looking again in the mirror.  Quatre shivered, and fought off the erection he felt coming on.  Wouldn’t do to have the dress ruined by an unsightly bulge, he thought as he slid into the one Duo had been looking at.  It was a solid black, form fitting sleeveless dress with a high back and front, and it of the four left matched the heals he owned perfectly.  He slid into them, balanced himself with practiced grace, checked his hair in the mirror, and then threw open the closet door, almost smacking Duo in the face.   
  
Startled, Duo stepped back, mouth hanging slightly open again.   
  
“You’re – You’re beautiful, Quatre.”  He stammered.

  


  
_ It's the hearts filthy lesson   
Hearts filthy lesson   
Hearts filthy lesson   
Falls upon deaf ears   
_   
Quatre did a turn, and stopped, smiling radiantly.  Duo carefully stepped towards him, and looked him over.   
  
“Quatre, can I make an honest confession?”  Duo looked at him with suddenly serious violet eyes.  Quatre only nodded.  “I don’t want to say anything to upset you, or anything, but,” Quatre heard Duo swallow.  “I mean it, you’re beautiful.”  A small red flush colored Duo’s face.    
  
“May I touch?”  He asked, holding out a hand to Quatre’s shoulder.  Again, Quatre nodded, and Duo’s long fingered hand brushed lightly across his shoulder and upper arm.  His hand was warm, almost hot, and very different from Trowa’s always icy fingers.  “I can understand why Trowa liked this so much.  You make a beautiful cross dresser, Quatre.”  Duo’s mask of a grin came back up with a blink.    
  
“Care to dance?”  And without waiting for an answer, Duo swept Quatre up into a short waltz around the bedroom, his hand chastely riding high on Quatre’s back.  Quatre wished, and then caught himself, that the hand would drift lower, and hold him closer.  Duo laughed as the brisk waltz ended, breaking Quatre’s chain of thoughts, and he spun Quatre loose.  He paused, looking at Quatre, and glanced around, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself.  “I guess I’m a little drunk, too. Sorry, Quatre. I hope you aren’t angry at me.”   
  
“Not at all, Duo, that was the most interesting and unexpected reaction I could imagine.”  Quatre smiled, and felt glad that Duo was here and he could share this with him.  Impulsively, he asked, “May I have the next dance?”   
  
“Aren’t I supposed to ask you that?”  Duo grinned as he took Quatre’s hand again.  But instead of another waltz, Duo swept him into music-less and off rhythm tango, taking him by surprise.  They crossed the room twice, Duo and Quatre both laughing, until Duo paused before a turn, and dipped Quatre much lower than he had expected.  He paused there, and violet eyes regarded him with a soft smile from above.    
  
The moment could have lasted minutes, or hours, but Quatre knew it only lasted a second at the most.  Violet eyes swept over his face, and in them he saw something he had never seen before: admiration and desire.  Before he knew what had happened, Duo kissed him quickly on the lips, pulled him out of the dip, and let go, turning away from him.   
  
“Duo?”   
  
_  (Hearts filthy lesson)_   
  
“Duo?”   
  
Duo sighed, but did not turn back towards him. “I’m sorry, Quatre. Forget I just did that, I shouldn’t have.” Quatre stood looking dumbfounded, unsure of what to do or say. “I got caught up in the moment and didn’t think.” He sat down heavily on the bed, and sighed again.   
  
Quatre slowly sat down next to him, careful of the folds of the dress. “Duo, its ok, I’m not angry at you.”   
“No, but Trowa will be furious if he finds out, and so will Heero.” Duo sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Bah, here I was having fun, and I go and do something stupid.”   
  
“Duo,” Quatre laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder gently, “Duo, it was just one little kiss. Don’t worry about it. Trowa and Heero don’t have to know about it. We were both caught up in the moment, that’s all. There was no harm done.”   
  
“No harm in one kiss, eh?” Duo looked up at him, and reached a hand to touch his cheek. Hot fingertips touched the soft skin, and Quatre was careful not to pull away, but in fact pressed his face against the warmth of the hand. Duo pulled the hand back towards him, and Quatre leaned into it slightly, being pulled forward. Quatre felt sudden butterflies in his stomach, but no logical thought could form as he found himself kissing Duo again.    
  
This time, there was heat behind the kiss, Quatre finding his mouth suddenly explored by the warmth of Duo’s tongue, alien and strange to him, but too comfortable. He did not pull back, could not even form the thoughts to pull back from the kiss. Duo’s hand drifted down the side of his face and brushed his neck lightly, touching the high collar of the dress, brushing the collar it hid with his finger tips. He pulled back, and Quatre felt disappointment surge illogically through him.    
  
Duo nervously touched his own collar, and sighed. “We shouldn’t have done that, Quatre.” Quatre could see the turmoil that brewed on Duo’s face, and it mirrored his own internal conflicts. “But I,” Duo stopped, and realized he may be saying too much. He sighed, slumping, and turned away. “I’m sorry, Quatre.”   
  
_ It's the hearts filthy lesson   
Hearts filthy lesson   
Hearts filthy lesson   
Falls upon deaf ears   
Falls upon dead ears _   
  
They sat looking at each other, unsure of what to do or say next. Thoughts ran though Quatre’s head at a mile a minute, and he was sure the same was true of Duo. Conflict, confusion, chaos. There was something about Duo, something about how warm and open he was, how gentile he was, that made him want to do more. But Trowa, Trowa never allowed him to play with anyone else, never allowed him to even look up whenever they were out in any form of public during play. Quatre wondered if Duo and Heero had ever gone to the sorts of places Quatre had been taken by Trowa. It was obvious from the way Duo reacted that he was under the same sort of restrictions Quatre was when it came to others.    
  
Finally, half heartedly, he said, “We could call and ask.” The words hung like lead balloons in the air between them.   
  
“And you know just as well as I do that if we did, we would both get punished for even asking. And not in a fun way at all, either.” Duo sighed. “No, Trowa would probably have Heero beat me with in an inch of my life if he knew we even kissed, let alone ask for permission to –“   
  
The thought seemed to cross both their minds at once.    
  
“Screw them both,” Duo said softly. “It’s easier to take the punishment than to ask permission.”   
  
Quatre nodded, smiling slightly. “You’re right, Duo.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Duo asked, hesitating again, hand half outreached to touch Quatre again.   
  
Quatre nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. Besides, it’s hardly fair that Trowa and Heero get to have all the fun this week and we have to sit looking at each other doing nothing.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Duo looked stunned.   
  
“You didn’t know?” Quatre asked. “Heero and Trowa have some sort of play they enjoy together. I’m not allowed in the house when Heero is here, except to sleep, and then I sleep in the guest room closet.”   
  
“I guess I did know, but I didn’t want to make the comparison. They are, allowed, I guess. We aren’t supposed to do anything without their permission.”   
  
“Fuck getting permission.” Quatre said in an uncharacteristic splurge of vulgarity.    
  
_  (Hearts filthy lesson)   
 (Hearts filthy lesson)   
 (Hearts filthy lesson)   
  
Oh Ramona, if there was only some kind of future   
Oh Ramona, if there was only some kind of future   
And these cerulean skies _   
  
Quatre felt himself slipping into a strange state of mind. It was as if he were submitting to Trowa, that same sense of inner peace and willingness, combined with the outright rush disobedience he could only liken to that of a child breaking the rules because it was fun. It was a heady and intoxicating feeling. Duo kissed him again, longer, and then his lips wandered to Quatre’s neck, nibbling gently at the edge of the dress, as one hand lightly held him close.    
  
They had decided to leave their collars on, if in nothing more than the ultimate act of defiance, it some how made this even more exciting for them both. Carefully, Quatre lay back on the bed, Duo lying beside him, a hand resting on his stomach. Fingertips gently traced down Quatre’s belly, catching the edge of his panties, at which Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
“You went all the way, didn’t you?” He asked softly. Quatre nodded. Duo gently reached down and slid a hand under the dress, sliding it up the hose on the inside of Quatre’s leg until it touched bare skin, and then up further to where leg and torso joined.   
  
“Oh wow,” Duo said. “Shaved all the way up? All the time?”    
  
Quatre nodded, and was suddenly simultaneously aware of just how restrictive the underwear was and the erection which was trying to escape their stranglehold. He groaned with the sudden mix of sensations. Duo sat up and pulled him up off the bed, kissing him again and holding him tightly.    
  
“Let’s get you out of this.” He said as he fumbled with the zipper at the back of the neck. He slid it down half way, where Quatre reached back and pulled it the rest of the way down. With a shrug, he let the dress fall in a crumple around his feet. Duo’s warm hands traced his ribs and hips. “Come on, out of the rest of it.” Quatre looked at him with an unspoken question.   
  
“I want a man to take to bed, not a young girl.” He smirked and stepped back, letting Quatre strip the rest of the way. He stood naked, self conscious of Duo’s eyes running over him. “Beautiful. You’re worth every stroke of the cane I’m going to get for this, and more.”   
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. “I’m just glad Trowa prizes my smooth skin to much to do that.”   
  
“Oh really?” Duo grinned wickedly and leaned Quatre back on to the bed. “Then I’ll be sure to leave lots of marks for him to agonize over.”   
  
_ Something in our skies   
Something in our skies   
Something in our blood   
Something in our skies _   
  
Quatre leaned back and moaned, awash in the warmth of Duo’s mouth sucking his cock. It was incredible, a feeling Quatre had all but forgotten. Trowa never sucked him off, and rarely if ever played with him in any way that was exclusively for him. The sudden attention made him feel weak, and he kept wondering if he was going to come. But Duo had some wonderful trick of building him up almost to the point of no return, and backing him off just as slowly, dragging it out for nearly half an hour before Duo finally stopped.   
  
_Paddy, Paddy?_   
  
They lay curled together on the bed, both naked now, hands roaming and exploring over each other. Each was unsure of what to do with an equal in the bed after so long being submissive, but blind groping instinct led them. Quatre ran his hands through Duo’s fine hair as he nuzzled Quatre’s chest, gently licking and nibbling on already rock hard nipples. One of Duo’s hands wrapped around Quatre’s back, caressing, while the other touched a leg with equal gentleness.    
  
_ Paddy will you carry me, I think I've lost my way   
 (Hearts filthy lesson, Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
Duo gently teased, then nibbled hard enough to leave small teeth marks, progressing down Quatre’s neck and belly. Quatre’s head rolled back, throat arched up along the same line as his spine, trying to push up towards Duo, to end the torturous pleasure and gain some release. He moaned, begging, pleading inarticulately. It was only after the words were out of his mouth did his mind catch up with what he had said.   
  
Duo looked down at him, questioning. “Is that what you want?” The question was almost a whisper as a hand reached and wrapped around one of Quatre’s slim wrists, lifting it up and pinning it down next to the other one above his head. “Is this what you want?” Duo’s voice was subtly different, deeper, ordering an answer.   
  
“Yes, Duo, please – like this.” Duo’s answering smile was as warm and dark as black coffee.   
  
_ I'm already five years older I'm already in my grave   
 (Hearts filthy lesson, Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
A simple cord restraint held Quatre’s hands behind his back, pulled tight enough the muscles in his shoulders and chest were taught. Kneeling on the bed, his head was pressed down to his knees, bending him into a painful z shape of joints and exposed back. Duo was ruffling his hair, whispering to him to relax. Quatre was relaxed, lost in submission, his body waiting to be told what was expected of it, waiting to serve, to please. But this was a very different Master than he was used to serving.    
  
Words washed over Quatre like smoke, sweeping him away in the sea of their sound. He barely noticed the guiding touches that moved him to lay his head on Duo’s lap. Aware only of the voice, Quatre did as he was told, letting his tongue play over the new terrain of Duo’s shaft, then letting himself be drawn down on to it, letting his mouth beg Duo for future favors, future pleasures.   
  
_ I'm already   
I'm already   
I'm already   
 (Hearts filthy lesson, Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
Hands still secured, Quatre found himself face down on the bed, his hips raised off the bed, held by his spread knees beneath. Duo ran a warm hand across his upraised ass slowly, savoring the feeling. Suddenly, the hand was gone, and returned with a painful slap across his naked ass cheek. Quatre cried out in a combination of shock, pain, and pleasure.    
  
“You are truly bad for enjoying any of this, you know.” Duo spoke again in that black coffee and smoke voice. The hand came down again, harder, and Quatre yelped, and then moaned. “I’d almost think,” Again the slap and Quatre bit his lip, stifling his cry, “I’d almost think you enjoyed this.” And again, this time Quatre could not hold back, and moaned loudly. “Little pervert,” Duo laughed.   
  
“Yes.” Quatre managed to whisper.   
  
The hand came down even harder, hard enough Quatre was sure it would bruise. “Yes, what,” Duo hissed darkly. The hand came down again, but this time lower down on his rear, catching the back of Quatre’s balls with the middle of the strike. All Quatre could do was moan as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Yes. What?” Duo demanded again.   
  
Gasping around clenched teeth, he managed it at last: “Yes – Yes, Master.”    
  
_ Will you carry me?   
Oh Paddy, I think I've lost my way _   
  
Duo rolled Quatre onto his side, letting him curl up to relieve the strain in his arms. Duo curled behind him, nuzzling Quatre’s neck and shoulders. Quatre relaxed, letting himself rest. But just as he was relaxed, he felt warm fingers touching his ass, gently running across the crack, reaching and probing towards his anus, teasing it with soft, warm touches. Again, Duo started talking, washing away any fear Quatre might have had.    
  
Fingertips moistened lightly with saliva played across him, pushing gently, each time slightly harder. And then, slowly, Duo worked first one finger and then two inside of Quatre, probing and reaching deep inside of him. Quatre groaned, and shuddered, his entire body shaking in a wave of pleasure.    
  
Duo nuzzled his ear and neck, mumbling soft words as his fingers slid slowly out.   
  
_ Paddy, what a fantastic death abyss   
Paddy, what a fantastic death abyss   
 (Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
Again on his chest and knees, hands behind his back, Quatre waited for Duo. A familiar weight returned to the bed again, and Quatre suddenly felt a cool lotion being spread over his raised rear, over the heat of bruised flesh. Long fingers again penetrated him, lubricating with a warm, vanilla smelling cream. Quatre moaned, and pushed back against the fingers, wanting them deeper inside of him, wanting to be filled. Duo chucked somewhere out of his sight, and continued to tease, spreading the cream all over his balls and dick as well. Near crazy with the stimulation, Quatre struggled against his bonds.   
  
“So eager, so eager, I suppose I should finally reward you, and take what I want.”   
  
_ It's the Hearts Filthy Lesson   
Tell the others   
 (Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
Duo slowly slid himself into Quatre, pushing in a way that was gentle but forceful, small pushes and withdrawals, each time pushing deeper. Quatre thought for a moment he would lose it there and then, the sensation was so intense. Duo was a good inch longer than he was used to, probing into places Trowa could not reach, but was narrower, less stretching. He wanted to push back, let Duo all the way into him, but Duo whispered for him to be still, and relax.    
  
Duo slowly withdrew again, till the head of his dick was caught in the tight muscles of his ass, and then with a sudden thrust, pushed himself up to the hilt, burring himself in Quatre, whose cry of sudden pleasure was a muffled sob of joy. Bracing himself with hands on either side of Quatre’s torso, Duo pushed deeper yet again.    
  
“Somehow, I knew that’s what you wanted.”   
  
_ It's the Hearts Filthy Lesson   
What a fantastic death abyss   
Tell the others   
 (Hearts filthy lesson) _   
  
Quatre thought his mind was going to explode if he didn’t come soon. Duo had worked him for nearly an hour, again some how managing to keep him just beneath the threshold, simultaneously fucking him and using one hand to stroke him. He was shivering with every stroke now, unsure whether he was going to pass out or find climax first, and Duo showed little sign of letting up. He ached with need, could feel the pressure inside himself, yet could not find release for it.   
  
Suddenly, the pace increased, and Quatre knew he could hold back for only a few minutes more. Duo laughed softly, moaning with a sound that came across as a deep purr. Quatre felt Duo spasm inside of him, pushing against something deep inside of him, filling him with cum. It drove Quatre over the edge, and he came against the sheets in an unselfconscious orgasm. His body was wracked with spasms, and it was all he could do not to collapse into the small puddle of semen under his belly.    
  
_ It's the Hearts Filthy Lesson   
Paddy, what a fantasic death abyss   
 (Hearts filthy lesson)   
_   
They lay together in the dark of the bedroom, soiled sheets torn from the bed, clinging tightly to each other, but not speaking. Quatre wanted to talk, but he dare not break the silence. He had a feeling if either of them spoke, they would both cry.   
  
The ringing of the phone made him jump. He rose, pulled on a robe, and stepped out into the living room to the main video phone terminal to answer it. He keyed it on.   
  
“Hello, Pet.” Trowa regarded him with green eyes from across the miles of fiber optic cable. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Quatre stopped, jaw slightly open. “I asked, did you enjoy yourself?”   
  
“Very much, thank you.” Quatre managed. It had all been planned, all set up in advance. It had been acting, playing, another game. Quatre had let himself almost forget that, in the moment.    
  
“Are you sure that Duo knew about this in advance?” He asked nervously. “He seemed very upset and worried.”   
  
Trowa laughed, as did a familiar voice off screen. Heero stepped into view. “Yes, Duo knew. He just likes to over act. Did he behave?” Quatre nodded. “Good.” And he stepped back away, letting Trowa back into view.   
  
“Don’t forget your instructions, pet.” Quatre nodded. “It’s your turn to be dominant tomorrow. Have fun with Duo, and be sure to check his bag. Heero tells me he brought a few of his toys with him.” There was the laugh from off screen.   
  
“Good night, Pet. Sleep well.” And with that, the screen blanked as the call ended.    
  
_ It's the Hearts Filthy Lesson   
Tell the others _   
  
Quatre walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Duo rolled over, and looked up at him, smiling. They both started laughing.


End file.
